A Summer To Remember
by Fuwato2110z
Summary: (PERSONAL OC BASED)- A summer before the events of total drama season 1, there was a man called Johnny Oats trying to get his idea of a hit show funded by a television network. Devastated by denial after denial, he went to his last option, a very sketchy network that was on its last legs. Can Mr. Oats get his idea approved? And if it does, will it be a success?


**-April 31st-**

"But what if it's actually a hit?" a short man standing at a height of 5 '5 wearing a white t-shirt and modern jeans asks another male who is sitting down at an executive table wearing a grey suit.

"What if it's not? What if I fund something that completely fails and you end up owing me thousands of dollars. Then you go into hiding because my so called legal group don't play around and hypothetically break every inch of your bones. Tell me Mr. Oats, how will this play out for you" The guy in the grey suit says still sitting down looking sternly into the males eyes across from him.

Mr. Oats looks around the room nervously realizing that there are no cameras installed and the room is probably sound proof. The room stays quiet for a bit and the only noise being heard is the traffic on the other side of the glass behind the guy in the grey suit.

"Mr. Oats, you came to me about 2 weeks ago with the proposal of a hit show that would make me money. All I've heard from you was a shit show idea with the potential to put my operation out of business for good. Now I told you that I was willing to hear you out and give you a chance. Those chances are slimming down. Now who in their right mind would watch teenagers compete against each other for money and potentially injure themselves in said show? Only in Canada would I see that, Mr. Oats and I hate to break it to you…actually no I'm glad to break it to you, this isn't Canada. This is America. Do you know how much legal trouble I would be in if I went through with that? So you have one more chance to convince me on a show that would make my profits go up and if you don't, then you can kiss that dream of not being a simpleton like everyone else in this town. Lay it on me, Mr. Oats," The guy in the grey suit still looking sternly into the man's eyes.

Mr. Oats looks down at his clipboard. He looks at a circled area that reads 'Last Resort.' He looks back up at the guy who is waiting for something to be said with eyes of concern.

"I…I have something. It was my initial proposal but scrapped it at the last minute. 16 people, ages 21 and over, in a summer home that they cannot leave. They're forced to live with each other. We give them challenges that can give them prizes such as sleeping in the master bedroom, avoiding chores for the day, so on and so forth. eight girls and eight boys with different personalities that can possibly give us something to work with," Oats tells the serious man across from him.

He starts to play with his fingers underneath the table so he can relieve and distract the stress hitting his brain.

"Okay, so you want to compete with shows like jersey shore, the real world, big brother, something called reality tv? Well I guess this is better than your teenager idea and the fact that you wanted me to rent out an entire island. This idea at least takes away all the lawsuits I could have possibly ran into and again, I don't have to rent out an entire freaking island. Look, I'm not going to lie you have me interested. Reality TV is a big market with a lot of money."

The man in grey pauses to think for a second, he then brings his attention to the nervous man across from him.

"Tell you what, I'll agree to this. Only if you agree and sign that you won't run away from my legal team when they come looking for you if this thing is a flop. At least I won't lose a ton of money on this so hopefully it doesn't come to those lengths but be warned Mr. Oats, no matter the amount, money is valuable to me,"

Mr. Oats gulps and shakes his head in agreement. The man in the grey suit gets out a contract that seems about 50 pages and gives Mr. Oats a red pen.

"Do I have to read all these pages or do I just sign this top paper?" Mr. Oats asks. The man in grey sighs.

"If you want to read it you can. You obviously don't have the funds to afford a lawyer to read this over so if you want to waste your time reading sentences that don't make sense in your tiny brain, then be my guest."

"Okay, I…trust that all of this is legal."

Mr. Oats signs the paper. The pen drops and there is a long silence filling the room. The man in grey stares into Mr. Oat's eyes. The silence is ended by a sound from the computer. The man in grey turns to the computer and types a few things in it. He then turns to Mr. Oats and looks him in the eye again.

"Ok Mr. Oats, I have confirmation from the network that your show will be on their run time. You are free to go but you will have to come back in 3 days to meet with my financial assistant. She will advise you and give you the run down throughout this process of getting the show ready. She will help you pick out the people who will be on this show and help you with any questions you have. You will get roughly a month and a half to pick a location, get people, and set up anything you need. So by June 15th, everything should be up and operational to start filming. You don't have to worry about getting cameramen or anything to deal with production, that will be handled by the network-"

"Your main focus Mr. Oats, is getting the poor human beings that will be part of this and get the location that will be used to live in, get top ratings with said people, and making sure I don't lose one single penny,"

The man in grey gets up from his seat and offers his hand to Mr. Oats. Oats gets up and shakes his hand and weakly smiles.

"Mr. Oats, glad doing business with you. I'll relay my assistant your phone number and in 3 days you will see her," The man in grey goes around the table and opens the door for the guy who seems very uneasy. Mr. Oats steps out of the office and starts speaking

"Ok, I'll be-," The door shuts in his face. Mr. Oats sighs, puts his head down and starts walking towards the exit. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**-3 Days Later-**

Mr. Oats wears a sharp blue suit. His tie is blue with white polka dots and it's accompanied by a white button down shirt. He walks towards the big glass building that seems to have a dark aura. He looks around at all the businessmen stressed about getting their idea approved by the network. Mr. Oats never understood how a television network had enough money to fund ideas that weren't television related. Just the other day he heard a guy's business idea was that he would sell fake ancient antiques to millionaires and surprisingly enough, it got approved. He wondered, what can a television network have something to do with that? And why? Mr. Oats soon realized that these questions were none of his business and one thing he learned throughout his life is to never stick your nose in things you have nothing to gain from.

Mr. Oats receives a text message. He is in front of the big glass building but before he enters he sits on a cement bench next to the entrance. He takes out his phone and reads the message he just received.

'Johnny, where are you? How come you didn't tell me you were leaving? Now I have to find someone who can go get my pills. Oh Johnny, you never change do you. Always leaving your poor father to suffer.'

Mr. Oats sighs. He starts to type but quickly deletes the letters and locks his phone. He then takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. He inhales the smoke, letting it hit his lungs and soon enough his body relaxes. He exhales the smoke and someone comes out the glass building.

"Really? Right in front of the entrance?,"

Mr. Oats rolls his eyes and looks up at the person who disapproves of his actions. He almost drops the cigarette out of his mouth, taken aback at the woman standing before him.

She seemed about 5'6 in height and had curly ginger hair that was up in a weird ponytail. The outfit she wore was a grey blouse, olive green slacks, and black heels that matched her black glasses. Mr. Oats tried to say something but couldn't for some reason. He just stared at her, cigarette in mouth.

"Sir, I have a meeting in about 15 minutes. I don't want to arrive at my meeting smelling like cigarettes just because I walked out of my job to be met with smoke in my face. Can you please go further down and sit with all the miserable guys whose ideas didn't make the cut because if you don't, I will call security"

"I ...I'll just put it out miss. Im sorry for the inconvenience that I may have caused you on your way to your meeting," Mr. Oats drops the cigarette onto the ground and steps on it to put it out.

The woman rolls her eyes, "When I come back that thing better be in the trash and not left on the floor," she says while she walks away.

Mr. Oats stares at the lady walking away, thinking to himself how a lady can be so beautiful. He didn't even care that he wasted a perfectly good cigarette, he was just taken by the lady's presence.

A few minutes go by and Mr. Oats is taken out of his trance by a ring coming from his cell phone. He looks at the number for a few seconds, not identifying who it is.

"I should really get that caller ID feature," He says before answering.

"Finally you pick up, took you long enough. Is this Mr. Oats?" a voice from the phone says.

Mr. Oats almost drops his phone recognizing the voice. He thinks to himself _that's the woman from before. _

"Hello? Is this Mr. Oats,"

"Yes, yes. Urm, been having a lot of phone network issues with this thing sorry,"

"Sure. Hi this is Charlotte McLean. I'm Mr. Dentry's financial assistant. He told me to meet you today to go over things for your show. Are you at the network building yet?"

"Uh yeah, I am. I'm at the entrance right now actually."

"Oh goody! Also, if you don't smoke, be careful there is a man in an awful blue suit sitting in the front potentially smoking a cigarette,"

Mr. Oats feels a pain in his chest and frowns. He looks down at his suit and sighs

"Yeah...I see him."

"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes Just have to drop off something at my car. See you soon!"

The phone cuts off.

Mr. Oats looks around, sighs, and unlocks his phone. He pulls up the messages with his father and starts typing and sends the message.

'About to catch my big break, Love You dad.'


End file.
